1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new refrigeration system and to a new control device for a refrigeration system as well as to new methods of making and operating the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a refrigerator system having a frozen food compartment and a non-frozen food compartment interconnected together by an air circulating means that has a control valve means therein for controlling the amount of opening of the air circulating means between the compartments, the control valve means comprising a housing means having a movable valve member and a temperature sensing means operatively interconnected to the valve member to control the position of the valve member in relation to the temperature sensed by the temperature sensing means, the system having a fan means for forcing an air flow through the air circulating means from the frozen food compartment to the non-frozen food compartment when the fan means is operating and the valve member is in an open condition thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Mingrone et al, No. 3,288,370, and FIGS. 1 and 2 of this application.